


Uncomfortable

by swimmerchic27



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmerchic27/pseuds/swimmerchic27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Mage Adaar while they are new to Haven. </p><p>Short ideas about what happens at the beginning of the game since I just started a new play through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

The elf who is there when you wake up is afraid. You are used to afraid, people are always afraid. But then she bows and you don't understand. She is afraid of you, why is she kneeling? "You mean they are pleased with me?"

Blinking into the bright light, you think you are seeing things. You blink again, but the soldiers are still there, saluting you. People are gathered in front of the house you walked out of. You don't understand, why are they here? Why are they talking about Andraste saving you? Do they not realized what you are?

Cassandra thinks Andraste sent you as well. When you ask if she realizes that you are qunari she says that it doesn't matter. That you are what they needed when they needed it. She shows you respect that you aren't used to from those outside your merry band of hired muscle. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine do as well. It's unnerving. 

Varric tells you that he recognizes a tragedy when he sees one. You do too. 

Threnn calls you an oxman when she sees you, but stops as soon as she realizes who you are. You'd rather she just continued to call you names along with the rest of your people. 

You find Adan's notes on your time spent unconscious. Three people tried to kill you while you slept. That, at least, is not unusual. Qunari are not often welcome in Fereldan. 

You lurk around corners and behind doors, listening. It's good to know the general attitude when around so many humans. Especially when around so many from the chantry. "Knife-ear," they say, "oxmen," they say. You aren't optimistic. 

So many people assume the mages are behind the attack at the conclave. As if it wasn't bad enough being a mage before. 

"Walk in the Maker's grace," they tell you. You do no tell them that you never have. 

There is a house abandoned on the road outside haven. The old potion master's. You think you will be spending lots of time here, away from the crowds of people who kneel or whisper when you walk by. 

You can see the wariness in their eyes. You don't let them know that the wariness is mutual. 

Cullen is kind enough, but he has the air of someone who isn't used to not being the tallest in the room. You think he will have to get used to it. 

Josephine is the one who seems to have the least problems with you being qunari. But she wouldn't be a good diplomat if she did. You do appreciate her honesty, though. 

You bump your head on the hanging braziers in the prison underneath Haven. One more reminder that you do not belong here. 

"It's odd to see them accept a Mage as their hero," she says, and you certainly agree. But then she says it "must be easier because you are not human," and any hopes you had about Minaeve are dashed. 

"The Herald of Andraste" they call you. You hate it.


End file.
